


The death is just an eternal sleep

by will-think-about-a-name-later (suselinde)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, German version available, M/M, Post Reichenbach, implied relationship between Sherlock and John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suselinde/pseuds/will-think-about-a-name-later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he should cry. He thinks he could cry. He thinks he would cry. </p>
<p>He <em>wants</em> to cry. But he can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English version

### Chapter 1: English version

 

~

Sherlock is gone for a week now. The funeral was today. John is alone. He is completely empty again. This feeling, this nothing in him, it scares him.

John sits in his armchair, he is barefoot and has his head based on one arm.

He thinks he should cry. He thinks he could cry. He thinks he would cry.

He _wants_ to cry. But he can’t.

~

John doesn’t startle when Mrs Hudson knocks. He doesn’t react to her questions, the cup of tea or the letters she puts on the empty armrest. She stands next to him and waits. He doesn’t look up when she leaves the flat silent after a couple of minutes.

John sits in his armchair, he is barefoot and has his head based on one arm.

He thinks he should cry. He thinks he could cry. He thinks he would cry.

He _wants_ to cry. But he can’t.

~

The tea is cold now. John doesn’t know if minutes, hours or days have passed. He reaches for the first letter on the stack. The funeral card is in plain white envelope. But he doesn’t open it. He just looks at it. John only sees one sentence.

_The death is just an eternal sleep_

John sits in his armchair, he is barefoot and has his head based on one arm.

He thinks he should cry. He thinks he could cry. He thinks he would cry.

He _wants_ to cry. And suddenly he can.

~

Sherlock is back for one week now. He finds the card when he opens ‘The Once And Future King’ out of boredom. But he doesn’t open it. He just looks at it. Sherlock only hears one sentence.

‘I have kept it because I knew you would hate it.’

John sits in his armchair, he is barefoot and has his head based on one arm.

He thinks he should smile. He thinks he could smile. He thinks he would smile.

He _wants_ to smile. And suddenly he smiles.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt of writing for the Sherlock fandom (It's pretty hard to switch from Snupin to Johnlock...Seriously.) Well, I read this sentence recently and just couldn’t get it out of my head. And I’m still not sure this ficlet makes sense at all. Intentionally I tried to get the Reichenbach-Feels out of my system with this. Guess what, it didn’t worked -.-
> 
> A big thanks to my lovely beta, sherlocksonic (check out her tumblr). You are amazing!  
> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to ACD and the BBC, I'm just playing around here.
> 
> [1] 'The Once And Future King' by T.H. White, used as a reference to one of my favourite fandoms.  
> [2] 'The death is just an eternal sleep' is not exactly a quote. Walter Toman wrote 'No Resurrection? Only Endless  
> Sleep' which I haven't read.


	2. German version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er denkt, dass er weinen sollte. Er denkt, dass er weinen könnte. Er glaubt, dass er weinen würde.
> 
> Er _will_ weinen. Aber er kann nicht.

### Chapter 2: Deutsche Version

 

~

Sherlock ist seit einer Woche tot. Die Beerdigung war heute. John ist alleine. Er ist wieder komplett leer. Dieses Gefühl, dass _Nichts_ in ihm, es macht ihm Angst.

John sitzt in seinem Sessel, er ist barfuß und hat den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt.

Er denkt, dass er weinen sollte. Er denkt, dass er weinen könnte. Er glaubt, dass er weinen würde.

Er _will_ weinen. Aber er kann nicht.

~

Er schreckt nicht auf als Mrs Hudson klopft. Er reagiert nicht auf ihre Fragen, die Tasse Tee oder den die Briefe, die sie auf die freie Armlehne legt. Sie bleibt neben ihm stehen und wartet. Er blickt nicht auf als sie die Wohnung leise nach einigen Minuten verlässt.

John  sitzt in seinem Sessel, er ist barfuß und hat den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt.

Er denkt, dass er weinen sollte. Er denkt, dass er weinen könnte. Er glaubt, dass er weinen würde.

Er _will_ weinen. Aber er kann nicht.

~

Der Tee ist mittlerweile kalt geworden. John weiß nicht, ob Minuten, Stunden oder Tage vergangen sind. Er greift nach dem ersten Brief auf dem Stapel. Die Trauerkarte steckt in einem einfachen weißen Umschlag. Aber er öffnet sie nicht. Er schaut sie nur an. John sieht nur den einen Satz.

_Der Tod ist nur ewiger Schlaf._

Er sitzt in seinem Sessel, er ist barfuß und hat den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt.

Er denkt, dass er weinen sollte. Er denkt, dass er weinen könnte. Er glaubt, dass er weinen würde.

Er _will_ weinen. Und plötzlich weint er.

~

Sherlock ist seit einer Woche zurück. Er findet die Karte als er aus Langeweile „The Once and Future King“ aufschlägt. Aber er öffnet sie nicht. Er sieht sie nur an. Sherlock hört nur den einen Satz.

_„Ich habe sie nur aufgehoben, weil ich wusste, dass du sie hassen würdest.“_

John sitzt in seinem Sessel, er ist barfuß, hat den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt.

Er denkt, dass er lächeln sollte. Er denkt, dass er lächeln könnte. Er glaubt, dass er lächeln würde.

Er will lächeln. Und er kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ist mein erster Beitrag zum Sherlock-Fandom (Es ist hart von Snupin zu Johnlock zu wechseln. Ernsthaft.) Also, ich habe diesen Satz kürzlich gelesen und seitdem geistert er mir im Kopf herum. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob dieses Ficlet überhaupt Sinn ergibt. Ursprünglich wollte ich damit ja meine Reichenbach-Gefühle loswerden. Richtig, es hat nicht geklappt -.-
> 
> Ein riesiges DANKE geht an meine liebe Beta, sherlocksonic (ihr findet sie auf tumblr). Du bist spitze!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock gehört ACD und der BBC, ich spiele hier nur rum.
> 
> [1] 'The Once And Future King' von T.H. White, hier genutzt als kleine Referenz für eines meiner Lieblingsfandoms.  
> [2] "Der Tod ist nur ewiger Schlaf." ist nicht wirklich ein Zitat. Walter Toman hat aber "Keine Auferstehung? Nur endloser Tiefschlaf?" geschrieben, was ich aber nicht gelesen habe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing for the Sherlock fandom (It's pretty hard to switch from Snupin to Johnlock...Seriously.) Well, I read this sentence recently and just couldn’t get it out of my head. And I’m still not sure this ficlet makes sense at all. Intentionally I tried to get the Reichenbach-Feels out of my system with this. Guess what, it didn’t worked -.-
> 
> A big thanks to my lovely beta, sherlocksonic (check out her tumblr). You are amazing!
> 
> [1] 'The Once And Future King' by T.H. White, used as a reference to one of my favourite fandoms.  
> [2] 'The death is just an eternal sleep' is not exactly a quote. Walter Toman wrote 'No Resurrection? Only Endless  
> Sleep' which I haven't read.


End file.
